Just The Way You Are
by Kotori Uchiha
Summary: No festival anual de Konoha,Duas pessoas se encontram e se apaixonam.  Corrigida. O sumario não tem nada a ver com a historia em si.


Just The Way You Are

Casa dos Haruno

-Testudaaaaa!Anda logo!

-Já estou indo,porquinha!

Desceu pela escada uma bela garota,com uma blusa de alças branca com uma frase no centro,um shorts jeans curto e um salto vermelho. Os cabelos rosas estavam bem arrumados num rabo-de-cavalo alto,e a maquiagem era verde.

Na sala,estava uma garota com um vestido curto vermelho,salto alto amarrado por uma fivela branca como o salto. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e a maquiagem era azul.

-Demorou Sakura!-Disse a loira

-Claro Ino,esse cabelo e muito liso,tive que passar spray fixador.-Disse Sakura.

-Ok, logo antes que a Hinata saia sem a gente.

Ao chegar no clã Hyuuga,se depararam com 3 garotas

A primeira estava com uma blusa azul cheia de estrelas,uma calça jeans clara,e sapatilhas verdes.O cabelo castanho estava preso nos coques costumeiros e a maquiagem era em tom pastel.

A segunda estava com uma blusa roxa com buracos na clavícula,shorts jeans beeem curtos e salto alto lilás. Os cabelos loiros num tom de areia estavam presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas atrás da cabeça e a maquiagem era lilás.

A ultima estava com um vestido branco na altura dos joelhos com vários desenhos de trepadeiras floridas douradas,usava uma sapatilha presa por fivelas lilases como a cabelos azulados estavam soltos presos por uma presilha branca cheia de pedrinhas,a maquiagem era num tom de branco.

-Hinata!Tenten!Temari!-Berraram as duas que acabaram de chegar ao portão

-Oi,meninas.-Disse Hinata.

-Demoraram!-Acusou Tenten.

-To com você.-Disse Temari.

-Vamos logo para esse festival.-Disse Sakura.

-VAMOOOS!-Berraram Tenten,Temari e Ino.

No festival

Tudo estava muito bem arrumado,lanternas iluminavam o ambiente deixando-o agradável,vários sofás e pufs com varias almofadas estavam muito bem organizados,e uma banda tocava musicas agitadas. Todas começaram a dançar,menos Hinata,ela preferia dançar com seu amado,Naruto,mas ele nem sabia que ela existia. Saiu de seus devaneios com batidas no microfone.

-Desculpem-me se estou atrapalhando algo,mas agora e hora do KARAOKE!-Disse a Hokage.

-Ebaaaa!-Gritou a multidão

E assim passou a noite,ate chegar a ultima pessoa que cantaria.

Uma doce melodia começou a tocar,e a pessoa começou a cantar:

**Oh her eyes,her eyes**

_*Oh os seus olhos,os seus olhos*_

**Make the stars look like they'****re not shining**

*****_Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho*_

**Her hair,her hair**

*****_Seu cabelo,seu cabelo*_

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

_*Recai perfeitamente sem ela precisar fazer nada*_

Quando Hinata olhou para o palco,viu seu amado num terno preto,tocando num piano branco,olhando apaixonadamente para um lugar,parecia olhar para ela.

**She's so beautiful**

_*__Ela é tão Linda*_

_**And I tell her every day**_

_*E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia*_

**Yeah I know, I know**

_*Sim eu sei, sei*_

**When I compliment her**

_*Quando eu a elogio*_

**She won't believe me**

_*__Ela não acredita*_

**And it's so, it's so**

_*__E é tão, é tão*_

**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

_*Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo*_

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**

_*Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita*_

**I say**

_*Eu digo*_

**When I see your face**

_*Quando eu vejo o seu rosto*_

**There's not a thing that I would change**

_*Não há nada que eu mudaria*_

**'Cause you're amazing**

_*__Pois você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

**And when you smile,**

_*__E quando você sorri*_

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

_*O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo*_

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

_*Pois, garota, você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

De repente,ele desceu do palco,com o microfone em mãos,e seguiu para aonde Hinata na mão dela e começou a dançar com ela.

**Her lips, her lips**

_*__Seus lábios, seus lábios*_

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

_*Eu poderia beijá-los o dia todo se ela me permitisse*_

**Her laugh, her laugh**

_*__Sua risada, sua risada*_

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

_*Ela odeia, mas eu acho tão sexy*_

**She's so beautiful**

_*Ela é tão linda*_

**And I tell her every day**

_*E eu digo isso pra ela todo dia*_

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

_*Oh você sabe, você sabe, você sabe*_

**I'd never ask you to change**

_*Eu jamais pediria para você mudar alguma coisa*_

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

_*Se a perfeição é o que você busca*_

**Then just stay the same**

_*__Então continue assim*_

**So don't even bother asking**

_*Então nem se preocupe em perguntar*_

**If you look okay**

_*__Se você está bonita*_

**You know I'll say**

_*Você sabe que eu vou dizer*_

De repente,ele pegou Hinata e levou ela ate o palco,deixando ela sentada no piano,próxima a ele. Então num ato inesperado entregou o microfone a ela e começou a tocar no piano,enquanto ela cantava.

**When I see your face**

_*Quando eu vejo o seu rosto*_

**There's not a thing that I would change**

_*Não há nada que eu mudaria*_

**'Cause you're amazing**

_*__Pois você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

**And when you smile**

_*__E quando você sorri*_

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

_*O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo*_

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

_*Pois, garota, você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

**The way you are**

_*__Como você é*_

**The way you are**

_*__Como você é*_

**Girl you're amazing**

_*__Garota, você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

Naruto pegou Hinata pela mão e levou-a ao centro do palco,cantando enquanto olhava apaixonadamente para ela,acariciando-lhe a face macia.

**When I see your face**

_*Quando eu vejo o seu rosto*_

**There's not a thing that I would change**

_*Não há nada que eu mudaria*_

**'Cause you're amazing**

_*__Pois você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are**

_*__Exatamente como você é*_

**And when you smile,**

_*__E quando você sorri*_

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

_*O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo*_

**'Cause girl you're amazing**

_*Pois, garota, você é incrível*_

**Just the way you are **

_*__Exatamente como você é *_

Naruto terminou a musica com um beijo apaixonado nos macios lábios de Hinata,enquanto todos gritavam,assobiavam e batiam palmas.

-Naruto-kun...-falou Hinata,vermelhíssima.

-Hinata Hyuuga,você deseja namorar comigo?-Disse Naruto,se ajoelhando e tirando do bolso do terno uma caixinha de veludo vermelho. Quando abriu a caixinha,todos ficaram espantados:havia um lindo anel de ouro,com uma bela perola no meio,e de cada lado,uma listra de lápis-lazúli.

-E-eu..eu aceito!-Falou Hinata,se jogando em Naruto e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

-AEEEEEE!-Gritaram todos.

No meio da platéia,duas perolas encaravam aquela cena com uma raiva gigantesca,que obviamente,Naruto percebeu, separou-se de Hinata e saiu correndo,enquanto alguém berrava:

-NARUTOOOOO,EU VOU TE MATAR!-Gritou Neji,correndo atrás de Naruto,que não resistiu e deu meia-volta,dando um selinho na namorada.

-Te vejo no hospital.-Falou ele aflito,voltando a correr em disparada.

-Esse Naruto,viu.-Falou a menina dos olhos perolados.


End file.
